Biometric information, acquired by electronic devices such as a mobile phone or a personal computer (PC), can be authenticated by using the stored authentication template. In the case that the acquired biometric information is authenticated successfully, specific access permissions can be granted, and illegal use of the electronic devices can thus be prevented.
When biometric authentication such as fingerprint authentication or face authentication is carried out, mismatch between the authentication template and biometric information may result from variations in environment information during the acquisition of biometric information. When huge variations exist between the environment information during the generation of authentication template and that during the acquisition of biometric information, successful authentication can be realized only by repeatedly acquiring and authenticating the biometric information, which prolongs time required for authentication, thus creating inconvenience for legitimate users and negatively impacting user experience.
An example is when fingerprint information is acquired in a wet environment and is authenticated by a fingerprint authentication template generated in a dry environment. Since the fingerprint information does not match the environment information of the fingerprint authentication template, the same fingerprint (the acquired fingerprint is the same as that which was recorded when the fingerprint authentication template was generated) cannot be authenticated successfully, which requires the legitimate users to repeat the acquisition and authentication processes, resulting in a longer waiting time for successful authentication.